À genoux
by ShadowsOfSoul
Summary: Une voleuse avec un peu trop d'honneur. Un laniste aux grandes ambitions. Une jeune femme effacée et oubliée. Un Empereur puissant. Une rencontre fortuite. Tout ça ne peut que terminer bien, n'est-ce pas ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Mh, pour ceux lisant The Deadly Four, je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à pondre cet OS promis depuis déjà pas mal de temps… Mais bon. Ma vie change, et pas forcément de la bonne façon, le temps s'écoule, trop rapidement… L'écriture ne tient plus la même place qu'avant dans mon existence. C'est d'ailleurs bien dommage, c'était assez amusant de se torturer l'esprit !

**Rated T pour langage**. Oh, rien de bien méchant, quelques gros mots de ci, de là.

Pour les interrogation qui vont venir durant la lecture : **Oui, je m'inspire de la série Spartacus.** Pour tout vous dire, c'est en la regardant, que je me suis dit « il faudrait que tu mette un femslash dans cet univers ma vieille ». Tombant dans l'univers Faberry, et voyant plus tard une rediffusion de Spartacus, j'ai tout de suite imaginé le scénario.

Trève de bavardage. L'OS est plutôt long. J'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs parties. Donc, voilà la première.

* * *

- Allez, sale chienne ! » le garde expédia un coup de pied dans le ventre de la femme devant lui, et celle-ci s'écroula plus loin, sciée par la douleur de la botte cuirassée.

- Doucement Glosko, je tiens à garder l'espoir que son investissement ne sera pas un fiasco. »

Mince et osseux sous sa toge, l'homme ressemblait presque à un adolescent. Cependant, la légère barbe d'un noir d'encre qu'il portait au menton témoignait de son âge plus avancé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une femme, voleuse, viendrai faire dans le Ludus Magnus ?

Le garde se renfrogna, et continua de descendre de la carriole les différentes personnes. Certaines volontaires, d'autres prisonnières.

- Vois-tu, Domitien apprécie particulièrement les combats de ce genre. Et puis, se rincer l'œil ne peut pas faire de mal ! »

Les deux hommes échappèrent un rire gras, et le garde referma lourdement la porte de bois arrière.

- Je parie que la prochaine fois que je reviens, elle servira de bouffe aux chiens de la ville »

- Vivante ?

- J'ai dit bouffe, pas catin. Elle sera morte ! »

L'homme aux bottes lourdes et à l'armure noirâtre pouffa une nouvelle fois de rire, tirant un rictus sur les lèvres du laniste. _« Sale peste »_, pensa celui-ci.

- Debout ! » éclata une voix de tonnerre.

Le Doctor, homme élancé à l'allure rude s'avança dans l'aire d'entraînement où les « esclaves » se trouvaient. Ils se relevèrent tous, plus au moins rapidement, la blonde précédemment jetée à terre se trainant plus que les autres.

- S'il te faut de l'eau, n'hésite pas

L'homme avait une peau blanchâtre, étrange face au soleil lancinant de Rome, et des cicatrices marquant son côté droit. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, puis cracha le sang encombrant sa bouche à quelques centimètres des sandales du Doctor. Il fixa la tâche rouge pendant quelques secondes.

- Que les autres retiennent : si votre sang doit être versé, il doit l'être uniquement sur le sable d'une arène.

Il asséna un coup de genou dans la mâchoire de la blonde qui tituba, se retenant tout juste de chuter à terre.

- Et jamais ailleurs. » termina sa voix, trainante. Il fixa la voleuse pendant que son discours infiltrait l'esprit des personnes présentes.

- Je vais avertir Domitien de l'arrivée de ces bouts de viandes. Prépare le premier combat. »

- Voulez-vous tous les faire combattre devant l'Empereur, Dominus ? »

- Non, pas la peine. Le laniste posa son regard sur la femme avec les lèvres en sang. Prépare-la, elle affrontera Héracléa. »

- Héracléa ? Elle tient à peine debout, proposez plutôt Ajaxia, sinon, tranchez-lui tout de suite la tête. »

Le laniste transperça du regard le Doctor.

- Elle affrontera Héracléa. Elle est plus grande qu'elle, et semble mieux bâtie. Ça devrait suffire pour survivre. »

Le Doctor ravala sa salive, et laissa le laniste s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du ludus.

- Allez chercher un glaive de bois ! » Il pointa du doigt une énorme malle sale dans le coin de l'aire d'entraînement. Les esclaves marchèrent jusqu'au coffre, et saisirent leurs armes de fortunes, se repositionnant ensuite face au Doctor dans une ligne parfaite.

- Que les hommes reculent de trois pas. »

Ils s'exécutèrent lentement, la blonde restant en avant, seule.

- Héracléa ! »

Une brune sortit lentement d'une sorte de terrasse. À vrai dire, cela ressemblait plus à un vulgaire rectangle taillé au niveau inférieur de la bâtisse, formant un trou béant dans les fondements de la villa, le balcon ainsi formé soutenu par trois énormes piliers.

- Prend une arme »

La brune s'exécuta sans un mot, et vint se placer à la gauche du Doctor.

« Tu te battras avec elle, mais veille à ne pas aller trop loin » lui affecta-t-il, lentement, proche d'un murmure, tandis que quelques personnes sortaient, appuyé sur le haut du balcon.

- Domitien, je vous présente nos nouvelles recrues. Dont une voleuse ! Elle s'est vulgairement attaquée aux rations de légion, et s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac par un soldat. »

- Comment a-t-elle fini ici ? répliqua l'homme. Les voleurs sont envoyés aux travaux. »

La voix lourde de l'empereur paralysa Linos.

- Eh bien, il fallut cinq soldats de plus pour la maîtriser. Le premier s'est... Comment dire… Fait émasculé par son propre glaive. Domitien laissa un rire lui échapper. Bien entendu, quand les cris alarmèrent les autres soldats, ceux-ci réussir à la maîtriser après pas mal de problèmes. »

- Repérée de manière intéressante… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard compatissant. La jeune femme jusqu'alors discrète et se tenant en arrière, se rapprocha. Le vent léger de Rome soufflait au travers de ses cheveux bruns.

- Le premier combat ? » Linos afficha un sourire horriblement faux de curiosité feinte.

- Oui. Ma fille se doit de voir ce qu'Héracléa a dans le ventre ! »

Un rire.

- Eh bien, espérons qu'elle ne mène pas la vie aussi dure à son mari, qu'Héracléa à ses adversaires… »

- Elle n'est pas mariée. Pas encore. »

_« Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'est pas. C'est pour ça que je me tue à t'impressionner, sale idiot. » _Pensa Linos. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Elle n'osait dire mot.

- Doctor ! Maintenant ! »

Plus bas, les têtes se levèrent.

-Voleuse, bats-toi pour ta vie ! » lança le blanchâtre.

La blonde regarda en direction du balcon, fixant avec hargne l'Empereur, et se perdit quelques instants dans une chevelure brune.

- Daigne me regarder, voleuse ! »

Héracléa lança un premier coup violent au bras de la blonde, qui ne réagit même pas pour l'éviter, mais baissa le regard vers son adversaire.

- Mais t'es malade ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Un sourire. La blonde esquiva le second coup, se pliant douloureusement de côté, la douleur à son bras battant fortement à mesure que le temps passait.

- Bats-toi bordel ! »

Glissant sur le sable, la blonde recula face à l'attaque violente d'Héracléa, oubliant momentanément toutes sensations, elle tourna sur elle-même, et envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le dos de la brune qui s'écroula en avant. Elle reprit son souffle, puis fit demi tour, entendant déjà la gladiatrice se relever et courir dans sa direction. Elle s'élança en avant, et réussi à saisir son glaive juste à temps pour amortir le coup de la femme au-dessus d'elle. Il était si puissant qu'elle entendit ses mâchoires craquer alors qu'elle serrait les dents pour ne pas lâcher sous l'impulsion. Le Doctor se recula, voyant le prochain coup.

Aucune des deux semblait vouloir lâcher, et rester au-dessus de la blonde était synonyme pour Héracléa du risque de se faire attaquer par les jambes, la brune ne pouvait pas non plus reprendre un élan à l'aide du glaive.

- Va te faire foutre ! », cria la blonde.

Sa voix était étouffée, et elle suffoquait sous l'effort, alors qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces, ses bras brûlant de douleur. Elle réussit à faire reculer la brune, mais au final, elle ne lui laissa qu'une ouverture pour la désarmer. Héracléa s'apprêtait à asséner un autre coup au niveau de la tête de la voleuse, mais le Doctor l'interrompit d'un claquement de langue.

- Elle n'a pas tenue longtemps, je suis désolée, je-

- Non, interrompit l'Empereur. Elle annonce de grands combats. Entrainez-la pour les prochains jeux. Je compte l'annoncer personnellement. »

L'empereur parlait avec un sourire satisfait, alors que sa fille fixait encore « l'arène ». Linos eut une expression de surprise avant de sourire nerveusement, l'Empereur quittant son ludus, et entrainant la petite brune derrière lui, deux servantes fermant la marche.

- Soigne son bras, cria-t-il à l'homme en bas d'une voix radicale. L'entraînement commence ce soir. »

- Vous avez entendu ?! Héracléa, Donos, Ursius, Okus ! En binôme avec ces merdes, je veux de la sueur avant le retour de cette voleuse ! Il porta son regard sur celle-ci. Toi, va vers Medicus. »

La blonde regarda en direction d'un vieillard et se dirigea vers lui, épuisée. Une fois installée dans une sorte de pièce adjacente à la terrasse de fortune, la voleuse s'écroula sur une table.

- Doucement ! Tu vas renverser l'eau idiote ! »

Un grognement pénible sortit de la gorge de la femme en face de lui, et le vieillard lui intima de se redresser, penchant un regard sérieux sur son bras.

- Tu n'as rien de grave. Juste un coup violent à la Héracléa. Estime-toi juste heureuse que le glaive ne fût pas de métal. »

- Je m'estimerais heureuse si je n'avais plus cette douleur… » La voix de la blonde était éraillée par l'effort fournit plus tôt.

- Prend ces herbes, tu n'auras pas mal pour l'entraînement. Demain, en revanche, tu mordras ta langue en silence. »

Un autre grognement.

- Félicitation pour avoir réussi à mettre à terre cette sotte, reprit le vieux, ne semblant pas apporter d'attention aux ronchonnements de la jeune femme. Personne n'avait pu depuis longtemps… »

- Tais-toi et donne-moi ces herbes. »

Le vieillard laissa tomber quelques feuilles dans l'eau à sa droite, infuser quelques minutes, et donna le verre de bois en silence à la voleuse.

- Ton nom ? »

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ici, nous n'en avions pas… Héracléa… « La Force » ? »

Medicus, puisqu'il semblait porter ce nom, pouffa de rire.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je n'ai jamais entendu son vrai nom, et, crois-moi, tu ne voudras pas parler avec cette femme pour le savoir. »

- Laisse-moi deviner. Elle avala une gorgée du liquide froid. Tyrannise tout le monde avec son cher amant, gladiateur lui aussi ?

- Tyrannise, pour sûr. Ce qui est de l'amant… »

- … L'amante ? »

Sa voix s'était radoucie à l'aide du liquide.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle semble simplement indisposée à ce genre de chose. »

Un léger grognement pour approbation. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, alors que la blonde finissait son verre d'infusion médicinale, et pouffèrent légèrement de rire.

- Assez de rire ! Tu es ici pour travailler, pas t'amuser !

Doctor se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte, pointant de son bras couvert de cicatrices sur les esclaves s'activant au glaive, les coups se répercutant jusqu'ici.

- En rang ! hurla-t-il de sa voix forte, les combattants s'alignant les uns au côté des autres. Va les rejoindre. »

La blonde se leva, obéissante, satisfaite que son bras ne lui soit plus autant douloureux.

- Et enlève ce sourire niais de ta face, voleuse. »

Elle reprit une expression sérieuse, la voix méprisante du Doctor coupant tout élan joyeux possible.

- Vous êtes ici, vous les arrivants, par volonté, ou pour punition. Vous êtes 5. Il n'en restera plus que 3 demain au soir. Entrainez-vous en sachant cela. »

Il fit une pause, son regard passant d'un « esclave » à un autre. Il s'arrêta sur la blonde.

- Certains savent déjà qu'ils ont plus de valeur que d'autres. Mais si vous n'êtes pas capables d'aller jusqu'au Sacramentum, vous mourrez. »

Des regards s'échangèrent, une évaluation silencieuse.

- Gladiateurs ! Entrainez-vous et montrez l'exemple de la gloire à atteindre ! Quant à vous, misérables… Il regarda lentement les cinq têtes. Aux poutres. Femme, tu prendras la plus légère. »

Les cinq arrivants se regardèrent une dernière fois, certains essuyant la sueur présente sur leur front, habits en lambeaux, et se penchèrent pour saisir les poutres de bois usé.

- Gardez sur vos épaules, couchez vous, puis relevez-vous. Que le bois ne touche jamais le sol. À la tombée de la nuit, vous marcherez en cercle »

-Jusqu'à quand ? » lança un homme à l'allure énorme.

-Jusqu'à demain », répondit-il, la voix sourde et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

* * *

Donc, vous en pensez quoi ?

Vous l'avez deviné, le voleuse est Quinn, et Héracléa est Santana.

Sinon, ceux qui m'ont déjà lus doivent se dire "c'est quoi ce style d'écriture ?". Eh bien, j'ai juste voulu changer un peu. Il y a beaucoup de dialogue, et mon style habituel aurait.. Coincé, avec ça. Bref. J'espère que ça ne gêne personne, ce style en généra, ça passe ou ça casse...

Merci aussi à **Stealthily**, d'avoir pris le temps de me corriger !

On se retrouve demain pour la partie suivante...


	2. Chapter 2

B'jour !

**Kaillou :** La voilà, avec du retard... Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit review.

**Lolilol :** Déjà, trop trop bizarre : Tu as le pseudo d'un type avec qui je me suis pris la tête récemment... Bref. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! Et désolée si l'histoire ne te plait pas, mais après tout, ce n'était que le début... C'était sympa de laisser un commentaire quand même.

Merci aux add en follow, même si elles sont silencieuses !

* * *

- J'en peux plus » l'homme ayant parlé plus tôt s'effondra sur le sol, le poids de la poutre s'abattant lourdement sur sa nuque dans un craquement.

- Continuez ! S'il le faut, enjambez son cadavre. »

Les quatre autres poursuivirent tant bien que mal, la blonde commençant à sentir la douleur de son bras se réveiller. Levant du mieux qu'elle put le regard vers le ciel, la clarté lui annonçait bientôt le matin. _Tu mordras ta langue en silence_.

- Donnez-lui de l'eau ! dit-elle, nous n'avons rien bu depuis presque deux jours ! »

- Et ça fera trois si tu continues à parler, voleuse ! » lui répondit le blanchâtre.

La blonde se renfrogna, déplaçant la plus petite poutre de manière à ce qu'elle porte en majorité sur son bras valide.

- Doctor ! »

C'était Linos, bien sûr.

- Oui Dominus ? » questionna celui-ci, se rapprochant.

- Penses-tu qu'elle survivra en arène ? »

- Un mois, voire deux de préparation, et elle aurait une chance. »

- Les prochains jeux sont plus proches. Arrange-toi pour qu'elle passe au moins sans mourir sur le sable. Un cadavre à l'intérieur de nos murs vaut mieux qu'un cadavre à tirer en dehors de l'arène. »

- Elle s'entrainera avec Héracléa maître, ainsi, elle aura peut-être sa chance… » Sa voix se faisait lointaine, alors qu'il évaluait les possibilités de réussite.

- Bien. » Linos commençait à faire demi-tour.

- Excusez-moi Dominus, l'arrêta le blanchâtre, mais comment voulez-vous qu'on l'appelle ? Son vrai nom ? »

- Pour l'instant, voleuse suffira. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'elle est maintenant. »

Il partit, et le Doctor se retourna en direction des quatre têtes restantes. Au vu de l'homme à l'allure titubante, il n'en resterait bientôt plus que trois. Et le ciel annonçait déjà le matin, dans quelques minutes.

- Bon sang ! Du nerf, bande de larves ! » tonna sa voix.

Ils redoublèrent de travail, le dos courbé, et des gémissements plus forts se firent entendre.

Les entraînements du Ludus Magnus étaient rudes, réputés à travers tout Rome comme étant les plus difficiles. À coup sûr, la privation de nutrition, d'eau, et de repos entraînait des pertes. Mais c'est en forgeant dans le feu le plus chaud que le meilleur métal ressort. Et les gladiateurs fournis à l'Empereur se devaient d'être les meilleurs. Domitien avait fait construire ce ludus et l'alimentait en temps de rigueur, étant un amateur des combats dans l'arène. Particulièrement ceux, extrêmement rares, des gladiatrices. En tout et pour tout, tout ludus confondus, elles n'étaient comptées qu'au nombre de 9. Héracléa, de la maison Magnus, avait su s'imposer après plusieurs années d'entraînement. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune différence entre les entraînements hommes et femmes, à l'exception des partenaires, qui se devaient d'être du même sexe en combat solitaire. Les femmes étaient fortes, mais seules face à quelqu'un comme Ursius par exemple, elles ne pouvaient gagner sans aide. L'entraînement était donc adapté en prévision des jeux. Si un combat face à un homme était prévu, les deux gladiatrices devaient s'entraîner ensemble, contre un autre gladiateur de la maison. Héracléa et Ajaxia étaient redoutées pour ça, leur légendaire entente au combat faisant écho dans l'Empire.

- Suffit ! Le jour se lève, et un cadavre est à terre. Avant qu'il ne se recouche, il y en aura un autre, laissa raisonner la voix de l'homme dans l'air autour de lui. Derrière son dos, les gladiateurs sortaient de leurs tanières.

Posez ses poutres reprit-il, et allez vous changer chez Medicus. Vos lambeaux me dégoûtent. » Il se détourna, et observa avec attention les combattants en face de lui, alors que les quatre têtes des survivants se dirigeaient lentement vers le vieillard, toutes aussi recourbées qu'eux.

- Héracléa, tu ne t'entraîneras pas aujourd'hui »

- Pourquoi ?! Si je ne m'entraîne pas, je suis bonne pour les travaux ! »

- Ce ne sera que pour un jour ! » tonna le Doctor.

- Mais- »

- Il n'y aucun « mais », coupa-t-il. Sauf si tu veux des coups de fouet ! »

La brune baissa lentement le regard, reculant d'un pas, alors qu'une main douce se posait sur son épaule en un geste de réconfort. La peau était blanche, tranchant sur celle, tannée, d'Héracléa.

- Allons. Tu restes la meilleure. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un jour… »

La brune leva son regard en direction de la jeune femme lui parlant, et un sourire infime se dessina sur son visage. Ajaxia.

- Je sais... Mais je me sens vide, sans tout ça. »

- Je comprends. Mais profite aussi du repos, ça ne se reproduira pas. La blonde regarda en direction des nouveaux arrivants aux tissus changés. Les temps s'annoncent difficiles, je le crains. »

- Tu parles de ces hors-la-loi ? Ajaxia ! Ils n'apporteront rien d'autre à l'Empire que des tombes de plus. »

La gladiatrice hocha imperceptiblement la tête, fixant simplement les quatre survivants se mettre en ligne devant le Doctor qui les attendaient.

- Ursius et Okus, chargez-vous de ces trois idiots, qu'ils apprennent quelque chose d'utile ! » ordonna le blanchâtre.

Les deux gladiateurs s'avancèrent.

- Glaive de fer émoussé. », compléta l'homme.

Un rire s'échappa du colosse brun, alors que le blond à sa droite sourît légèrement.

- Que le spectacle commence ! » résonna la voix du Doctor, alors qu'il lançait les deux glaives aux gladiateurs, pendant que les autres venaient doucement récupérer les leurs.

- Toi, Voleuse, dit-il, pointant du doigt la jeune femme, tu t'entraîneras avec Ajaxia ! »

Une blonde élancée s'avança, le bruit de ses pas s'effaçant dans le sable. Elle souriait.

- QUOI ! » s'étrangla la brune, regardant autour d'elle.

- Ta gueule Héracléa ! »

La voleuse regarda l'échange entre l'instructeur imposant et la gladiatrice affrontée la veille.

- Vous faites s'affronter Ajaxia et cette idiote, à ma place ?! » s'étouffa-t-elle.

- Et si tu ne veux pas m'affronter moi, je te conseille de te taire tout de suite » Le Doctor avait parlé de telle manière que sa voix sonnait comme un grondement sourd. La gladiatrice fixa la voleuse.

- Enlève cet air satisfait de ton visage, chienne. Tu le perdra bien assez tôt avec elle »

- Hein ? », murmura la blonde, avant de sentir une claque sur sa joue. Enfin, non, pas vraiment une claque. Une sensation de froid, mordante. Et puis, une chaleur. Liquide.

- Putain ! » siffla la voleuse. La gladiatrice avait une lance. Une hoplomate. Bon dieu, elle allait en baver. Et sa joue légèrement entaillée n'annonçait rien de bon : les lames devaient être émoussées. Pourquoi du sang ?

Un rire. Profond.

Héracléa.

- Et ça te fait rire ?! »

Son rire redoubla d'intensité, Ursius se joignant à elle alors qu'il repoussait aisément les assauts des trois hommes grâce à Okus.

- Reste attentive, laissa entendre la voix de son adversaire. Si la lame n'était pas émoussée, je t'aurais tranché la tête. »

- Ça serait pas plus mal », bougonna la blonde.

- L'entraînement commence. » La gladiatrice en face d'elle n'avait plus cette voix calme que la voleuse avait entendu jusqu'ici, et bientôt, elle dût esquiver un balayage effectué par la longue lance de la combattante.

- Glaive bordel ! » pesta-t-elle. La blonde saisit au vol l'arme qu'Héracléa lui lança, celle-ci semblant apprécier un peu trop le combat. La gladiatrice relança une attaque, laissant le poids légèrement déséquilibré de la lance se faire porter par le mouvement qu'elle imposait avec sa main droite. La gauche stoppa net l'élan du manche usé, et la pointe buta en un crissement contre le glaive de la voleuse, qui laissa échapper un grognement de frustration mêlé à la douleur. Son bras. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Medicus l'avait vu, plus tôt, alors qu'elle passait un linge en travers de son épaule, s'enroulant autour de son dos pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part essayer de se soutenir du bras gauche, et ravaler son envie d'hurler.

- N'encaisse pas ! Tu t'épuises pour rien ! Combat ! »

La gladiatrice relança sa lance dans les airs, prenant de l'ampleur, et l'abattit lourdement au-dessus de la tête de la blonde, faisant couiner celle-ci sous l'impact contre le métal, la secousse résonnant jusqu'à l'épaule, le bras meurtri. Elle fit glisser le glaive autour de la lame de la lance, coinçant le rebord avec le plat du glaive. La voleuse tira de toutes ses forces pour désarmer la gladiatrice, mais celle-ci s'avança brusquement vers elle, ramenant la lance à l'horizontal entre elles-deux, et poussa lourdement à l'aide du manche.

-Et une parade se fait tournée vers l'extérieur ! reprit la blonde. Si j'avais eu une épée, je t'aurais éventré ! »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la voleuse, qui repoussa la jeune femme en la plaquant à terre. Surprise, la gladiatrice étouffa un cri, mais fit levier avec la lance toujours entre elles pour écarter le corps de la voleuse. Enfonçant la courte lame dans le sol, elle se releva, et sauta à l'aide de celle-ci au-dessus de la blonde, puis sortit l'arme de terre, faisant tournoyer l'objet entre ses mains, s'apprêtant à frapper avec force. La voleuse essaya d'esquiver, mais la gladiatrice réussit à toucher son flan dans la manœuvre.

Son adversaire était rapide. Et grande. _Ajaxia. _Ajax. Le rempart des Archéens.

La blonde se releva rapidement. _Tu mordras ta langue en silence._ Un cri. Puissant. Elle se jeta contre la gladiatrice qui para de manière verticale à l'aide du manche de l'arme.

C'était sa chance.

Elle poussa du pied la lame de la lance entre les jambes de la gladiatrice tout en maintenant l'effort contre le manche. Si son adversaire bougeait pour l'empêcher, elle chuterait. Si elle ne faisait rien, la voleuse n'aurait plus qu'à être rapide.

« La lance n'entame pas la peau délicate, quoi qu'elle le frappe en plein élan. Le destin ne veut pas qu'un trait ennemi, lourd de sanglot, puisse se tremper de son sang sur le champ de bataille », chantonna presque la voix apaiser de la gladiatrice.

- Quoi ? » la voleuse ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde lui disait ça. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs rien du tout, l'effort l'aveuglant.

- TON BRAS GAUCHE ! » cria l'adversaire.

Un coup. Son bras meurtri par Héracléa. La douleur fulgurante. La voleuse bascula en arrière, lâchant son glaive et laissant un cri sortir de sa bouche. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de sécuriser son bras ? La gladiatrice était plus grande qu'elle, une simple impulsion du coude et son bras qui tenait se glaive foutument trop bas était touché.

Minute. _Le destin ne veut pas qu'un trait ennemi, lourd de sanglot, puisse se tremper de son sang_

_Lourd de sanglot_ ? Bras droit ?

Bras gauche !

Elle ravala la douleur, martelant la phrase de Medicus dans sa tête, et saisit le glaive du bras valide, plaquant le droit contre son côté, la mâchoire tellement serrée qu'elle pensait se la briser.

- Bien. » Elle s'élança sur elle.

* * *

Ajaxia est donc Brittany. Petite explications sur Ajax (qui n'est pas de la lessive) : C'était une sorte de héros pendant la Guerre de Troie, surnommé "Ajax le Grand". Et la phrase que "Brittany" récite est tiré d'un des chant de Posthomériques, décrivant Ajax, pour souligner son invulnérabilité.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous éclaire un peu plus. Merci encore une fois à **Stealthily** pour sa correction... Je ne sais pas à quand la prochaine partie arrivera, il faut que je trouve où "couper", et que je trouve ensuite le courage de poster...

See ya !


End file.
